The Prince and his ward
by Gladwags
Summary: Harry Potter is not the happy, celebrity that most of the wizarding world believe him to be. When the summer holidays start he is forgotten about but he hopes, silently, that some tall, dark stranger will save him from the hell he lives in. Will it ever truly happen? Will he get the happiness the wizarding world believes he deserves?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi :) So... I better put a warning up that this story does contain implied and a little bit of described abuse... so if you don't like that stuff feel free to skip it or whatever... This isn't a Slash Fic and there's no sexual abuse. Erm... please review so I can improve on this and what-not... At the moment it's just an experiment really...**

**Disclaimer: 99 percent of the characters, places, objects and other things in this fanfiction are owned by J. (Our queen) I'm only borrowing them... please don't sue me... I don't earn enough money! **

Moonlight shone over the forbidden forest that night, coaxing out all sorts of magical creatures from their homes. It made the aurors and order members weary as they patrolled the grounds, making sure that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was safe.

One of the younger order members stopped for a moment, admiring the way the moonlight sparkled over the water, it reminded him of Professor Dumbledore's eyes. He was shaken from his reverie by his partner who was looking into the forest suspiciously, his eyes narrowed.

"John, I think there's something out there, we should go check it out, I mean, it could be a death eater..." John rolled his eyes at Gregory's Gryffindorish behaviour before sighing.

"Fine, come on!"

John was surprised when Gregory didn't start bouncing off the walls with excitement at this new _adventure_. The two began to walk further into the forest, wands drawn. They had to squint to make anything out in the darkness. John jumped back when he heard a rustling in the bushes nearby, making Gregory chuckle slightly before giving him a playful punch on the arm.

"Come on, badger, don't be such a wimp."

He turned back to look into the forest and screamed when he saw a Wolf running towards them at full speed, its eyes glinted silver when the moonlight hit them. The Gryffindor trained his wand on the animal and was prepared to curse it but before his eyes it changed form, suddenly becoming human, it never halted in its stride as it approached the two men. Greg still had his wand trained on it as it approached them.

"Who are you?" John shouted and the human finally came into the pair's view. She emerged from the darkness like smoke and the two watched apprehensively. They realized it was a woman, dressed in black, billowing robes that contrasted deeply with her platinum blonde hair and silver-blue eyes.

"Hollie Chase, gentleman." John stood stock still in awe.

"Oh, erm... Greg... Greg, lower your wand." He hissed in the other wizard's direction.

"How do we know it's her? How do we know this isn't a death eater who's just made some polyjuice potion?"

John slapped the wizard around the head sharply.

"Merlin's beard, Greg! Sometimes, you're really thick! No one else has the same animagus as _her! _Polyjuice potion wouldn't make them have her animagus form as well!"

Chase coughed lightly.

"Gentlemen, if you're done I do have things to do this evening that cannot be put on hold..."

"Oh! Sorry, Ma'am... erm, do you need to see Professor Dumbledore?" She nodded slowly. "Right, if you'll follow me." John replied awkwardly.

* * *

"Bon Bons."

Chase muttered the password and bolted up the stairs to the office, taking two steps at a time. _Why would Dumbledore call me here so urgently? Something's up if he needs my help, I mean, I know I'm an order member but... Stop! Wait for him to explain and... _

"Hollie, I'm glad you could make it at such short notice." The usually jovial old man's voice scared her from her thoughts with its solemn tone.

"Headmaster, I do run with the speed of a wolf, it comes in handy sometimes. Now, what is it..."

She suddenly heard footsteps and quickly changed into her animagus form, curling up by the large stone fire that had recently been lit, never once letting her guard down. Dumbledore watched calmly as his office door swung open and a tall, skinny man was framed in the darkness of the doorway.

"Headmaster..." His silky voice rang through the office and Hollie's ears perked up at the sound. The potions master finally saw the wolf that was curled up in front of the burning fireplace and raised his eyebrows as he stood in front of the headmaster's desk, his hands clasped firmly behind his back.

"Headmaster, you do realize that there is a wolf in your office, yes?"

"Obviously, Severus." He did his best imitation of Snape, purposefully lengthening out his pronunciation of the first word. Severus glared at him but he continued talking, ignoring.

"Now, you're both probably wondering why I have asked you here at this ungodly hour..."

"Both?" Hollie finally came out of her animagus form to face Snape who now stared at her. "I should have known..." Hollie walked over to the potions master, smirking.

"Oh, Severus, I've missed you too, darling." He gave her one of his infamous death-stares and she feigned fear.

"As I was saying," The two looked back at Albus.

"I've called you here at the ungodly hour for two reasons. Firstly, Miss Chase I would like to offer you a position at Hogwarts on the teaching staff. In times like these it is imperative that we keep our students safe and Professor Jameson left his post as, well let's call it, Security Officer. You would be the perfect choice for this job."

"Ah, of course, Albus..."

"Wait! You're offering _her _a job?! Headmaster I..."

"Oh, Severus, stop your whining will you, love. I'll have better things to do around here than bother you."

"Chase! What it or I might just…"

"You might just what? Hex me?! Weren't you meant to do that 5 years ago?!" She took a deep breath and calmed herself. "Albus, you were saying?"

"Oh, yes," He voice suddenly became deadly-serious. "I want you both to go check on Mr Potter."

Snape immediately protested. "But, Headmaster, why must _we _go visit, Potter! It's not like he's in danger at his relatives... Their most likely pampering him and waiting on his every whim! He's..."

Dumbledore held up a hand for silence.

"Severus, my boy, trust me on this... I have a very bad feeling." Hollie, who was casually leaning against the wall staring at her nails, straightened up and grasped Snape's arm but he continued to protest.

"What about Minerva?"

"On other business..."

"Flitwick?"

"On holiday..."

Snape went to protest but Hollie gave him a warning look that most people haven't seen more than twice. He stopped himself from biting back at either of them. For one, he couldn't deny Albus this request as he had accepted Snape without a second thought on that dreadful night so many years ago. Also, the fact that Chase's grip on his arm had become excruciatingly painful registered in his mind and he came to the conclusion that if he didn't move quickly he would be forced to try and grow a new arm soon.

The two quickly exited the office and made their way down the spiral staircase. As they exited into the corridor the large stone gargoyle spun around, protecting the office once more. She released her death-grip on his arm and he spun around to face her. He was ready to snap at her but, as his onyx black eyes found her half-grey, half-blue eyes and noticed that worry and care swam around in the never ending pools, he found himself unable to. She gave him a sad smile.

"Severus, we'll need to walk outside of the wards before we can apparate. I.. I'm glad you're..." She faltered for a split second and quickly waved away her words with a flick of her hand before she began walking again, he began to follow at his own speed, his legs taking long, slow strides.

Once the pair were finally back into the forbidden forest, Chase linked her arm with his and the pair apparated.

* * *

Young Harry Potter of the cupboard-under-the-stairs frantically scurried around the home of his aunt, uncle and cousin. He still had not completed his chores and was rushing around trying to do so before the others returned home from their outing. They were bringing back Aunt Marge.

As Potter buzzed around the kitchen, scrubbing each and every surface clean and turning his attention to the dinner that was cooking, his thoughts began to wander.

_I wonder what Ron and 'Mione are doing... I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts and see them!... but will they still want to be my friends? I haven't owled them all summer and Uncle Vernon burnt their letters to me... they must think I don't like them anymore... they must have finally realized how much of a burden I am. Especially since what happened in with the Chamber of secrets and... And the philosopher's stone the year before last... I mean, why would they even want to be friends with me anymore... why would they..._

Harry was quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he smelt smoke and looked over to the oven. A dark black smoke was seeping through the cracks and had begun to fill the room. He was thankful that the fire alarm had not yet gone off and as quickly as his feet could carry him he ran over to the cooker and turned off the heat before pulling open the door. Smoke flew into his face and he began coughing violently, the smoke wasn't helping the cold he had had for the past few weeks.

"Potter!" Harry had just began to fish out what was left of the casserole when his uncle burst through the door, Aunt Marge and Aunt Petunia followed closely behind. Uncle Vernon's face was a deep purple and he looked even more livid than he had the evening previous. Vernon stalked forward towards Harry and Potter watched like a small rabbit caught within the headlights of a car as Vernon unbuckled his thick leather belt and swiftly pulled it from the loops with one strong, sharp tug. He dropped the burnt food and started to back away into the corner.

"Don't you back away from me, boy! You deserve what's coming to you, I shouldn't have been so lenient on you last night!"

Vernon screamed as he picked up the boy by the scruff of his neck and threw him over the table. Marge went over to the young lad when she saw him struggling to get up and grasped his hands firmly, pinning him belly down onto the table. Petunia watched as her husband pulled down their nephew's ratty jeans and underwear and ripping off his dirty tee-shirt before snapping the leather belt together and slapping it sharply across the boys buttocks and lower back, then again - only harder - and again but still the boy didn't whimper, he knew the consequences of that. Vernon continued his onslaught for a further 30 minutes before giving into Marge's requests and handing the boy into her _care. _Harry prayed silently to whoever would listen, hoping that Marge would be swift for once.

* * *

There was a loud pop in an alleyway just off of Privet Drive. If anyone had been awake they would have thought they saw two people magically appear but that would have been absurd. As the pair apparated into the alley Hollie went to continue walking but was pulled back by Snape.

"Don't you think it wise that we change into... _muggle clothes_?"

She nodded and stepped back from him, watching as he quickly flicked his wand in her direction. Looking down she found herself in a tight fitting, dark green dress and black blazer, she rolled the sleeves up to her elbows. Hollie wasn't surprised at his chosen colour scheme, if anything it made her smile. Looking up she suppressed the urge to gasp when she saw Snape in a pair of dark, skinny jeans and emerald shirt that was tucked into his trousers. Chase walked over to him and placed a tentative hand on his chest. Her free hand's nimble fingers moved to his collar and she unbuttoned the first 3 buttons on the shirt before gently pulling his collar apart. She smiled gently at him and a thick silence floated between the pair for a few moments.

"I... I think we should keep moving Severus." He nodded silently and they walked together out into the well-lit street and up towards number 4. They stopped just outside the door and Chase extracted her wand from the inner pocket of the blazer.

"Alohomora..."

The door silently unlocked as she pushed it open before the two snuck inside. As they stood in the hallway Chase closed her eyes for a moment, straightened her posture and deeply inhaled the smells of the home.

Snape began his search for the Potter boy upstairs while Chase guarded the door. When he opened the first door on the landing he found a chubby, sleeping boy. Obviously it wasn't Potter, so he moved on. The next room was filled with disused, broken toys. Severus grimaced at the large quantity of play-things before continuing to the next door.

As he approached there was a creaking of floorboards and a loud, bear-like yawn that came from the room at the end of the hall. Suddenly the door swung open and a large woman with a beefy, purple face and shoulder length blonde hair plodded lazily from the room, a small bulldog followed obediently at her heels. Her tired eyes looked up and met those of Snape.

"Vernon! Vernon!" Dursley ran out of his bedroom, cricket bat in hand.

"What is it, Marge?" The fat man's head snapped in Severus' direction and he heard rushed footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Severus! Sev' is he up here?"

Gladwin's face dropped when she saw the Dursleys who had all crowded in the corridor.

"No." Was his short answer.

"Where's the boy Dursley?" Snape demanded.

"You... You're both breaking and entering! I demand you leave at once!"

"I asked you where the boy is!" The potions master was losing his temper quickly.

She smirked when Vernon jumped back slightly at Severus' tone and watched as they all stood still in indignation or fear, well, all except for Marge who strutted her robust form forward. To anyone else it would be threatening but not to the Auror or the Potions master. Chase removed her wand swiftly and directed it at the family.

"He asked you where Harry is, we would both like an answer."

"I don't know who you are but you can't do anything with that bloody stick of yours! That wretched boy got what he deserved! My brother put the undeserving whelp back into his room!"

Snape watched as Chase began to sneer at the woman. He could see her animagus form starting to appear slightly, her teeth had become sharper and he could see the transformation in her eyes.

"Where is his damn room!?" Chase shouted in anger.

"Downstairs, under the stairs, of course..."

"You left him in a cupboard!..." Chase wanted so badly to curse this wretched family but knew she had to find the boy first. She turned and ran quickly back down the staircase. Snape followed her after giving a sharp glare towards the Dursleys who followed the two magical folk down the stairs.

Snape pushed her out of the way when they reached the cupboard, silently casting a spell to unlock the door, he opened it slowly and stared into the darkness.

"Lumos."

He whispered and his wand illuminated the darkness. Looking inside the cramped, tiny room he felt something within him break when he saw the boy curled up in the corner, reaching out he gently shook the boy awake.

"Potter, wake up."

The child awoke and jumped away at Snape's proximity, crawling further into the corner. He hugged the tiny blanket closer to his body and muttered quietly. All Snape could make out was, "I'm sorry, sir... don't hurt me, sir."

"Child, I'm here to help you. Come with me, you won't be harmed."

Potter looked at him sceptically before slowly shuffling towards him. Snape exited the small cupboard and watched as Harry tried to stand, stumbling as he came out of the tiny room before falling to the floor when he reached the corridor. Hollie looked down to him and her face softened when she saw his battered form, she went and helped him up from his position on the floor, looking at Snape for help. He immediately picked the child up and began to walk out of the house. Chase shot a glare at the Dursleys as they left.

"Good! Take the little urchin, you freaks! He was a burden on my brother's family anyways!"

Marge shouted from the door. A fire burned in both Snape's and Chase's eyes. She turned quickly on her heels and approached the family again, her wand was out quickly when the dog started barking viciously at her and she quickly cast Silencio on it before grasping Vernon by the shirt and slamming him into the wall, the tip of her wand pressed firmly into the underside of his chin, a few heated sparks burnt his skin.

"Your sister better learn to watch her mouth and if I find anything wrong with the boy, you can expect a visit from me again and next time I won't be so nice."

* * *

Severus held the boy in his arms; he was far too light and small for a boy of his age. Looking down he watched as the boy snuggled into his chest, not realizing that it was his ''greasy git of a potions master'' holding him. Yes, he knew what the Weasley boy called him when his back was turned. Studying the boy he noticed that Potter's hair was long and unruly, almost like his own when he was a child, and his eyes were surrounded with large black circles.

Hollie touched his arms lightly and they apparated to the Leaky Caldron, from which they took the private Flu to Dumbledore's office. The two walked out from the green flames into the office and could finally look at the boy properly. He was wearing a torn shirt and baggy jeans, his feet were bare. Chase felt her heart break a little when she saw it and looked over to Severus, she could still see an anger burning in his eyes.

"S... Severus?" He didn't look at her, simply turned away and walked swiftly to the hospital wing. Chase threw herself into one of the armchairs, Snape had his duty and she had hers; she had to talk to Dumbledore about the boy's condition.

* * *

"Pomfrey!"

Snape kicked open the large doors with a swift kick, shouting out for Madam Pomfrey as he entered. He placed the boy on the bed just as the mediwitch scurried out of her office.

"Snape! Why, in Merlin's name, are you making all this racket?!"

He moved to the side so that Pomfrey could see the boy. She gasped and shooed Severus away from the boy. She began by doing a quick couple of scans with her wand, frowning slightly. She moved to gently turn the boy onto his back, it was easier than it should have been, causing her even more worry. Carefully she pulled up the boy's ragged tee-shirt and gasped when she saw the cuts and bruises that riddled his back; it was a sea of deep purples, flowing reds and white lines, indicating the scars of previous mistreatment.

Pomfrey ran over to the large cupboard and grabbed a few creams and salves before rushing back to Harry who was still asleep.

"Severus, go get Albus; he'll need to see this." Snape stood stock still, his eyes transfixed by the boy's obviously badly abused body.

"Severus!" He snapped from his trance and nodded stiffly before turning on his heel and walking out, not noticing he had still not changed from the muggle clothing.

* * *

"Now, Hollie, it's prudent that you keep the grounds safe this year. Black cannot get anywhere near Harry, we can't let him kill the boy; he's our only hope if you-know-who comes back."

"And the Dursleys?! Are you just going to leave the boy beneath a cupboard until his final year?!" She snapped, subconsciously smoothing her dress as she did so.

"What happened at the Dursleys was nothing more than a lack of room. Nothing to get over-dramatic about. It's not like they... Severus!"

The headmaster looked over to the door, which had been violently opened by the potions master, with a slight shock in his eyes. Snape stalked over to the desk, slamming his fists down hard onto its intricate, tough wood as he spoke.

"You knew, didn't you!? You knew they were abusing the boy and that's why you sent us to deal with them! I can't believe you would let something like this happen _and _right under your nose for that matter... I..."

"Severus, please, what are you talking about? The boy wasn't abused." Hollie piped up from her position on the sofa.

"The boy was abused! I just saw the inflictions with my own bloody eyes! And you! You were meant to look after his safety!" Her eyes narrowed and she stood to face him.

"Sorry, Severus, but it's not my main job! It's meant to be his guardian's responsibility to look after his welfare! Also, I've been doing other things to keep the boy safe."

"Like what?! Sunning it in Italy!" He bit back.

"No, just because you don't see enough sunlight down in that bloody dungeon of yours! Besides I've been looking for Sirius Black, you vampire!" She shouted back at him and he huffed.

"Severus, did you come up here to let off your anger, dear boy, or to tell me that Poppy needs my assistance?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Pomfrey wants to see you." He said. Albus smiled at him.

"Well I'll leave the two of you up here, I'll be back shortly. Oh and do feel free to have a sherbet lemon." and with that Dumbledore left the two alone.

Chase say back down on the sofa, calming her breathing and her mind while Snape paced the room, muttering under his breath. He heard the slight whisper as she pulled her wand from her pocket. In his peripheral vision he watched as she cast random sparks and colourful pinwheels from the tip of her wand, his dark eyes scanned over her body and for the first time in all too many years he took in her perfect body and shapely legs, her grey/blue eyes and curled blonde hair She seemed at ease in the tight fitting muggle clothing, he noted as she sighed, leaning back into the headmaster's plush red and gold sofa. He walked over to the imposing glass window. With his hands clasped tightly behind his back he bowed his head forward, leaning it against the cool glass. It had started to rain, he enjoyed listening to the sound of the rain; it calmed him. Snape could feel her eyes rake over his own body like he had done moments before but she didn't say anything. _For once! _

He heard the click of her heels against the stone floor as she approached him, deeply inhaling the air he could smell her distinct perfume: ambergris, vanilla and honey. It took him back to when they first met.

* * *

_Snape walked hastily through the snow-filled streets of London, he turned the corner and quickly entered the nearest shop, which he knew to be a Wizarding cafe. He instantly defrosted when he entered the room, the white specks of snow that had previously tainted his jet black, greasy hair were gone immediately. The cafe was decorated in emerald green and silver, there were a few darker green chesterfield sofas and dark mahogany coffee tables. He also noticed the green, leather armchairs with a single silver cushion on each that surrounded mahogany tables._

_He sighed as he looked around for a free table, to his great dismay he was unable to find one. He looked around; looking for someone as equally reserved as himself to share a table with, there in the corner he found that exact person. _

_He walked over to the table; the woman who occupied it was hidden behind a book. He deeply inhaled; he smelt the distinct burning of various tobaccos, veritaserum and the woman's perfume. His sense of smell having been heightened through his years of potion making, he could immediately detect the ingredients: Ambergris, honey and vanilla. _

_"No, that seat is not taken. Yes, you may sit there." Her words were sharp, she spoke them without even looking up from the book, which caught him off guard slightly but he didn't show it, simply kept his indifferent expression while he nodded curtly and sat down. _

_Severus took a cursory glance at the title: __**Moste Potente Potions. **__He raised his eyebrows discreetly, impressed by the young woman's chosen reading material. He quickly ordered a strong, black coffee before pulling a book from his own satchel. He needed to take a break from the endless cycle of writing lesson plans and buying potion ingredients... __**and extra cauldrons**__, he added bitterly. _

_His coffee levitated over, along with a fresh double espresso for the woman, and he began to continue with his book. Opening the old leather backed copy; he read slowly, taking his time to enjoy the writing as he subconsciously stirred his coffee with his free hand. _

_The young woman looked up from her book, curious as to what this mysterious stranger was reading. Wuthering Heights! She was amazed by the wizard's book choice and smiled slightly, she looked over his form. His long greasy hair had been pulled back into a ponytail, with a few loose locks framing his sharp, strong-jawed face. His nose looked a tad crooked but it didn't affect her assessment of him: wiry, strong-willed, handsome - however, not in the conventional sense - and extremely intelligent. She watched as he fingered the corner of the page, enraptured by the muggle novel. _

_He looked up when he felt her intense stare pulling him away from the book. _

_"Is there something you need?!" He raised an eyebrow, his face completely void of emotion. _

_"Erm... well... I just wanted to... compliment you on your reading choice." She stated, obviously flustered. His lips twitched._

_"And what makes you think I need compliments from the likes of you on my reading material?" _

_"You don't... although I did see that impressed look you had when you saw my own book." She smirked. _

_"Well you don't see many people openly reading Moste Potente Potions..." _

_"Just as you don't see many wizards reading Emily Bronte. How are you finding it, by the way?" _

_And so, with that one question she had sparked the conversation that led them from complete strangers sharing a table to what could loosely be classed as a friend. When the time came for Chase to leave she left him with her name, Floo number and address. From that moment they met up at least once a week, deciding to get to know each other. _

* * *

_He watched from their usual table as she entered the coffee shop. He couldn't see the exact expression on her face as she entered, a silver and blue silk scarf was tied around her head, keeping her perfect blonde hair in its beehive._

_Today the cafe was decorated in royal blues and cold brass. He watched as she walked over to the table. _

_"Severus, it's good to see you." _

_She said meekly, his eyes scanned her body; noticing she favoured her right side and he noticed her hand twitch as if she wanted to tightly hold onto her ribs. Chase pulled the scarf that had protected her hair from the rain off and removing her brown leather jacket as well before sitting down. He nodded, before sliding his bookmark into place and looking at her with a single eyebrow raised. He heard her give a sad laugh. _

_"Bad day at the office, I guess." _

_"Obviously." He drew the word out, taking at least two minutes to say it; it made her smile. _

_"I never see many work related injuries on you, Snape... so, what is it you do, exactly?" _

_He took a sip of his coffee, watching as she waited patiently for his answer. The witch who ran the cafe had become accustomed to them meeting nearly every Saturday morning for the past few weeks and automatically levitated two fresh cups of strong coffee over to the pair, secretly smiling to herself as the two conversed. _

_"Potions master at Hogwarts." She smiled softly. _

_"Oh, well... maybe you could whip me up a quick pain-relieving potion, professor?" He raised a questioning eyebrow as if coaxing her to push her luck. _

_"You know, I only just scraped an E in my NEWTS for Potions and that was all luck. I was a lot better at DADA..." That made him look interested but she didn't give him any more information on the subject. They slipped into a silence, the two sipped at their coffee and eventually Chase began to read her book once more, he realized that today she was reading a German muggle book: Der Gedichte, und Träume, von Bertolt Brecht. It intrigued him, but he didn't bring it up, simply went back to his own book. _

_After a few hours of comfortable silence, reading, contemplation and coffee the two stood to exit the cafe. Snape pulled on a large black overcoat to guard himself from the cold while Chase pulled her jacket back on. As the two walked out onto the street the conversation lit up once more. _

_"What is it you do exactly, Hollie?" _

_"Oh, well... I work in Magical Law Enforcement... A..." She trailed off at the end of the sentence, mumbling incoherently, making him smirk. _

_"I must have missed that last part, what did you say?" Was that playfulness in his voice? He scratched it off as his imagination._

_"I'm an Auror." She said, quietly and quickly. Inside his mind he almost felt sad, sad that he would be forced to keep the truth from yet another person... but she wasn't just another person to him, was she? He enjoyed her company and - rarely, secretly - longed for it. _

_"Oh, I seemed to have put you into a coma, Severus..." She laughed lightly, her laugh reminded him of Lilly. _

_"Don't worry we're not all like Mad-Eye... Anyways, I better apparate home and get these injuries sorted out." She apprehensively lent forward and kissed him softly on the cheek. _

_"I'll see you next week, Sev'" _

_She was gone._

* * *

Slowly he lifted his head from the glass, finally calm and composed once again. He spun around slowly and looked over to the fireplace where Hollie had curled up in her animagus form. Things hadn't been the same between them since _someone _at the Auror's office had let slip that Snape was a death eater, they _conveniently _forgot to mention that he was a double agent.

Dumbledore re-entered the room, his usual twinkling eyes had dulled and a small frown tainted his face. Chase seemed not to have noticed him as she snuggled closer to the fire, Snape watched as Dumbledore walked over to the sleeping Wolf, gently scratching behind its ear. The sleeping Auror quickly awoke and, changing back to human form, followed the headmaster to his desk. Severus sat in the chair beside her.

"I'm afraid that our worst fears have been realized." He paused and watched as Hollie's brow furrowed, showing her confusion.

"Harry was... abused by the Dursley."

He watched from the seat behind his desk as Snape's jaw tightened at the mentioning and Chase tried desperately to reign in her anger but the two men could see it breaking through; her animagus form came out in small sections. Dumbledore noticed the way she sneered, her face transforming into the muzzle of a wolf, the sharp teeth but it went as quickly as it came.

"Why… No, how did we fail to notice this?" She snapped, Snape watched as the usually stoical Auror lost all patience and calm.

"We couldn't see the signs of abuse clearly. I believed he would be safer with them… the blood protection is unequivocally safer than normal wards…"

"But the people he's with aren't safe!" Snape and Chase shouted at the same time, before glaring at each other at the realization of what they had just said.

"Yes and now we've the proof; we will have to send the boy somewhere else. However, the problem is: where do we send him?"

"Albus, we can't send him to the paternal godfather, the man's a murderer." She paused and looked at both men.

"What about the maternal godfather? Lily Potter would have chosen someone."

"You may be onto something, my girl. I'll go to the registry office at the ministry in the morning but for now, I think we should all get some sleep; we won't be able to deal with anything properly if we're falling asleep where we stand."

The two nodded and stood up to leave.

"Hollie, your quarters will be located in the dungeons, near Severus' own. I'm sure he would be more than happy to show you where they are."

"Headmaster…"

"No, Severus, I insist you show our young Auror to her rooms." He said, his usual demeanour seeping into his tone.

Snape grunted before swiftly walking out of the room. Chase took a sherbet lemon from the bowl on Dumbledore's desk before following the potions master down to the dungeons.

* * *

"_Come here, boy!"_

_Harry scurried into the furthest, darkest corner of the room when his uncle's large sweaty hand reached out to grab him. The young boy curled up into the foetal position and covered his face protectively with his arms. His small, undernourished body shook violently in fear. _

"_No… no, uncle, please! I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" A sadistic smile crept onto his uncle's face. _

"_Oh, you're going to get what you deserve, Potter! You little freak!" SLAP. "Worthless." KICK. "Idiotic" PUNCH. "Good-for-nothing." KICK. _

_Vernon picked up the cricket bat from the corner of the room. _

"_Little shit! You're lucky that we even took you in! No one else would love you; you're a burden to everyone!" _

_Harry lay motionless on the ground, his arms crooked and stretched away from his body. Vernon brushed the tip of the bat gently across Potter's right knuckles. He then lifted it, swung it in a great arc, like an axe, and with all his force brought it smashing down. _

* * *

A high pitched scream resounded throughout the hospital wing. Harry woke up suddenly, a thin film of sweat covering his face and his hand burnt furiously with pain. He looked around the darkened room, suddenly overcome with a sense of fear and the unknown. Potter shifted awkwardly beneath the sheets, feeling extremely uncomfortable he ripped them away from his body and stood uneasily from the bed. Harry looked around before he ran out of the hospital wing and down the ancient stone corridors of Hogwarts, his fear overpowered sense and he ran blindly through the hallways, down a long spiral staircase, through a portrait and finally he ended up in a long, dark corridor.

Only a few dimly lit torches illuminated the corridor and Harry was hesitant to continue. Now wishing he hadn't left his bed. The portraits along the dark passage whispered as he continued down it slowly; he looked at the walls at the whispering, spiteful paintings. The raven haired boy felt an unstoppable pain strike through his body and his legs began to ache, He began to slowly sink down to the cold, timeworn floor. He found himself unable to call out for help; the pain becoming so unbearable. He hadn't realized his uncle and Marge and hit him so roughly.

Harry's ears pricked up when he heard footsteps resounding through the hall. They became louder and Harry tried to shy away from the noise. It stopped in front of him. He heard himself whimper quietly. He waited for the pain.

It never came.

Instead he felt arms slip beneath his trembling form and then a weightlessness as he was lifted from the ground.

"Oh, darling… what's happened to you?" A smooth voice broke through the tension, it made him feel safe but he knew he shouldn't. He didn't even know this person but she felt safe.

"Are you in pain?" He nodded stiffly.

"Come on, this will need urgent attention." Without another word the woman turned on her heels and marched quickly back down the corridors. In the half-light Harry could see the woman's perfect blonde hair and steel blue eyes. She gave him a reassuring smile.

"It's okay, love." She ran a hand through his hair. "I'm going to get you some help."

Her accent puzzled the young boy but he didn't dwell on it as he heard her mutter a password and almost jumped free of her arms when she kicked a door open.

"Severus! Severus, wake up! I need your help…"

She placed the young teen down on the sofa and swiftly walked away from him and down another corridor. Harry heard the harsh, swift whispers coming from down the corridor. He was surprised when the woman – who he guessed was called Hollie – came back with the potions master in tow. He was clad in green and silver stripped silk pyjama pants and had obviously just thrown on a black shirt. Snape's hair was tousled, his dark eyes cloudy from lack of sleep. He walked over to the raven haired teen who had watched him carefully, like prey watches predator.

"Potter, can you sit up?" The potions master asked. His voice remained professional and distant. Harry nodded slowly and began to sit up stiffly, his body felt like it was burning inside but he tried to ignore it and continued to remain upright.

"Where does it hurt?" Harry hesitated.

"My… my legs and back… and…" Snape raised a questioning eyebrow when the boy abruptly stopped mid-sentence.

"And… my head hurts." Potter's voice was rough and croaky and he briefly wondered where the woman – Hollie – had gone to. The young boy jerked away when Severus began to examine his legs.

"Potter, calm down; I'm not going to hurt you. I need to make sure that you're okay and to do that I need to examine you. Okay?"

Harry looked sceptically at Snape before nodding slightly reluctantly. He winced when Snape began to examine his legs, sliding the overly baggy trouser legs up. His anger began to boil when he noticed the dark red gashes, dark purple welts and the horrendous burns that riddled the poor child's legs. The potion's master frowned before helping Harry to stand and lifting his shirt, he locked away his emotions and he inspected the lad's back. It was covered in bruises, burns and angry red mutilations that cross hatched over his skin like a thatched roof.

"Chase!" He shouted but when Harry jumped he decided to lower his voice.

"Hollie" He spoke her name softly for once and she appeared immediately. "I need you to get me some healing salves and a headache potion from my storeroom."

Chase nodded having been stunned into silence by the injuries in the boy. Minutes later he returned with a glass pot of light blue cream and a small brown bottle. He sat Harry back on the sofa and she handed the balm to Snape first, her hand shaking slightly as she did so. Harry hissed when Severus began to apply the powder blue cream, Hollie was at his side instantly, sitting on the arm of the settee she gently put a hand on his forehead, checking his temperature, finding it normal she brought her hand back, stroking his hair gently, he found it calming; along with the now soothing effects of the balm Snape had applied to his legs.

"Do you still have a headache, Potter?" Snape asked and Harry nodded silently as the salve slipped into his skin. Hollie took the headache relieving potion from the side and gave it to Harry.

"Only drink half of the bottle, okay?" The woman's voice was soft and caring but all Harry could do was nod, again, in reply before downing about half of the vile potion, it had the same consistency as pancake batter but tasted like out of date milk, it made him feel slightly sick drinking it. The cream had finally dried into his skin and he was pleased to discover that his legs didn't hurt anymore. He jumped when Snape gently touched his shoulder.

"Lay down on your belly."

"Why?"

"So that I can apply the healing salve to your back."

Snape said; his voice dull and monotonous. Harry hissed once more in pain as he rolled over onto his stomach. Severus lifted the boy's shirt up once more before taking some of the powder-blue cream into his hand and smoothing it over Potter's back. The raven haired teen gasped in pain when Snape's hand brushed over a particularly deep gash.

"You'll need to use Vulnera Sanentur to heal that, Severus."

"I know that, Chase! What do you think I am a muggle?!" Snape snapped. "Go fetch me some dittany, will you."

Hollie stood abruptly and walked away into Snape's privet storeroom. While she was gone Snape quickly finished rubbing the cream onto the boy's back before he began to mutter an incantation that, to Harry, sounded almost like a song. Harry felt his back muscles twitch and spasm as the wound slowly fused back together, healing itself. He heard Hollie come back swiftly and after a few moments another cream was spread across his back. Harry heard the woman mumble something to Snape.

"I don't know, Hollie! But Pomfrey did fix all of this before, I was there!"

"Severus…"

"What!"

"Look at his hand." Snape's gaze travelled down to the boy's right hand, his knuckles were black with bruises and Snape's brow furrowed.

"Potter, what happened to your hand?" Harry's brow furrowed and he awkwardly turned his head to peer at his hand.

"I… I don't know, sir." He replied meekly.

"Harry, darling, why were you out of bed?" The soft voice of Hollie came from the dark room.

"I had a nightmare…" Harry felt himself cringe and he blushed slightly, feeling embarrassed at his show of weakness.

"What was it about love?" The young teen went to speak but no words came out, he choked for words before finally giving up and closing his mouth without uttering a single word. It made both Hollie and Severus worried.

"Harry," she stroked his hair back soothingly. "You don't have to say anything at the moment, love. Just lie here and try and sleep for now, okay?" Snape shot her a look but when his eyes met the body of the small boy again something in him softened.

"Potter, do you want a dreamless sleep potion?" He nodded. "Hollie, would you…" She cut him off by handing him a small vial of purple liquid.

"Drink this, Potter." He passed the boy the potion and Harry drunk it obediently. His eyes felt heavy and he began to sway. Hollie conjured up a soft, goose-feather pillow and placed it at the end of the sofa. She coaxed Harry to lie down before pulling the blanket off the back of the leather sofa and gently covered the boy with the soft, dark green blanket.

"You just stay here for tonight, love. You look too exhausted to even blink, we'll find something a little better for you in the morning, I promise."

Hollie smiled at the child softly and stroked his hair back as he fell asleep. She looked back at Snape who was, unsurprisingly, scowling at her. She stood up, never taking her eyes off of him.

"I can't have the boy here!" He hissed, making sure to keep his voice down. "Did you not think about how I would feel when you offered to let him stay here?! Of course you didn't!" He threw his arms up in frustration. "You always act without asking! Without thinking!"

"Oh, yes! Because you're such a saint! Where else was I meant to take the boy? At least he's safe here with you!"

"Chase, you know how I feel about the boy… How am I the safest option?" The pair had slowly gotten further away from Harry and closer to Snape's chamber. They now stood mere centimetres away from each other.

"No! No, Snape, I know how you felt about James Potter… Just because he looks like the man does not mean he _is _the man." She pushed him into the bedroom and closed the door quietly, casting a silencing spell on it.

"He could be more like Lilly than you realize! Remember Lilly? You loved her?! Or are you so wrapped up in your guilt and despair that you've forgotten the reason you risk your life every day!"

She shouted at him, her canines elongating as her anger overcame rational thought.

"Enough!" He screamed. Without thinking Snape raised his hand and brought it down forcefully upon Chase's cheek. She hadn't even realized what had happened until she found herself on the floor, two long cuts running down her cheek. Snape's violence hurt her more than any curse she had taken, tears dripped from her eyes and mixed with the congealing blood. Looking up she saw him standing over her. He grasped the collar of the shirt she wore and pulled her roughly from the floor.

"Don't you ever speak about Lilly again, do you understand me? A pure-blood elitist like you will never understand what she and I went through." His voice was deathly; he didn't need to raise it to cast fear into her bones. He let go of her and she held onto one of the posters on Snape's mahogany four poster bed to keep herself from falling.

"Severus… I'm sorry…. I just care about the boy. I know I can't even begin to comprehend what happened in yours and Lilly's childhood but… but you never helped me to understand, did you? You were too busy keeping secrets from me ever since you found out I was an Auror!"

She wiped the back of her hand across her eyes and cheek before walking over to him. Chase grabbed handfuls of his shirt, pulling him into her smaller body, and leaned up, swiftly claiming his mouth with her own. She moved her lips across his own gently, he was too surprised to respond at first but eventually he realized what had happened and began to kiss her back, roughly at first; he bit at her bottom lip and scraped his teeth along her jaw line. However his anger quickly dissipated and his kisses became more tender and caring. A small moan escaped Hollie's lips when she felt his tongue gently slide over her lip before slipping between them and into her mouth. His hands wrapped their way around her waist and he pulled her body closer to his own, relishing in her warmth. Suddenly Hollie broke the kiss and pressed her forehead against his own.

"You could have told me, Severus… it wouldn't have made a difference to me. I was only angry because I had to find out from Moody and not you." She gently kissed him again before pushing away from him.

"I need to go... go get this cut seen to… I'll… well; I'll come by in the morning to check on Harry." Severus nodded, feeling slightly saddened that she was about to leave him again. _But then again, you did hurt her didn't you? You vowed never to act like HIM and yet when she tells you something truthful that you don't want to face you lash out! Give her space… she'll come back." _

He nodded and removed the silencing spell from the door before allowing her to leave and she did so quickly. Only glancing back at Harry once before she exited through the portrait. He silently moved into the sitting room and looked over at the boy. He looked so peaceful when he slept and Severus noted the boy had his mother's nose. He briefly wondered why the Dursleys would harm a boy who looked as innocent and loving and Harry Potter but decided not to dwell on it. Tomorrow morning the boy would be in the hands of someone who truly would care for him, the Dursleys would be taken to the ministry and Snape… Well, Snape didn't exactly know what would happen to him and he found himself slightly weary about what would happen but somehow managed to fall asleep as soon as his head hit the plump pillow.

* * *

**Okay... so, I really want to know what you all think... Please, please, please review... but don't just criticize at least give me something constructive... Thanks :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – So, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, alerted or favorited this this story, I really appreciate it :) and I'd like to apologize for the long wait for this update, my fault really :P Anyways, I hope you enjoy this and… and please review with ideas, comments, thoughts and other helpful what-not :)**

"Hollie! Hollie!" Madam Pomfrey scurried down the corridors, one hand holding up the skirts of her dress while the other waved about hysterically. She grabbed hold of the Auror by the shoulder, panting for breath.

"Hollie, Harry's gone missing!" she gasped out.

"Madam Pomfrey, calm down."

"No… No! How can I calm down when the poor dear is running around the castle at night?!" Hollie sighed.

"Pomfrey, from what I've heard that's a very frequent occurrence for the lad. However, you need not worry; I found him before any harm could come to him and he's currently sleeping in Professor Snape's quarters."

"Snape! Are you sure that's wise, dear?" Chase gave a small smile and nodded.

"I'm sorry, Madam Pomfrey, but I'm very tired… I was just about to retire and…."

"Merlin!" Pomfrey exclaimed. "What happened to your face, dearie?"

Hollie cursed inwardly when she realized she had tilted her face into the light of the torches, allowing Poppy to see the three, straight deep cuts along her cheek.

"Oh, I fell over, nothing to worry about Poppy, I assure you."

"You fell over?" Pomfrey questioned disbelievingly. "And into what, may I ask? The whomping willow?"

"Fine…" Chase sighed. "I… I went walking through the forest and was attacked by a… a moke." She lied almost flawlessly. Pomfrey raised an eyebrow but didn't question any further.

"Well, come on then, I'll get those cuts seen to and then we can all get some well-earned sleep."

Hollie sighed but followed the medi-witch obediently. She heard her mumble something along the lines of "an auror being attacked by a moke! That'll go down well with the staff, make them feel very safe"

* * *

Late next morning the Auror and the Potions Master met in the headmaster's office, waiting patiently for him to return. They had shared a quiet breakfast together, along with Harry, in the kitchens. The house-elves had been overjoyed to hear that Mister Harry Potter was visiting their kitchens. It made Chase smile fondly; she did love those small, floppy eared bundles of joy that inhabited the kitchens of Hogwarts.

"What are you smirking about, Chase?" Snape snapped, his voice was not very harsh though.

"Oh, just the house elves, nothing really. This reminds me… Fiyero…" She called out the odd name softly and a thin elf with flappy ears and big green eyes apparated into the room. It wore a baggy old pillowcase that it had fashioned into clothes. She frowned.

"Fiyero, what have I told you about wearing that? I gave you that lovely jumper last Christmas…"

"Yes, madam, but Fiyero was thinkings that I'sa don't want to be free, mistress. Fiyero thinks that you's a good woman mistress." Her face softened as Fiyero wrung his tiny hands nervously.

"Thank you, Fiyero…. That's kind of you to say but you could still wear it and work for me, you realize?" The house elf looked confused and she sighed. "I want you to find Mr. Potter and keep him company; you are to do anything he asks – _within reason _– and bring him to this office when I call for you again."

The house-elf nodded eagerly before disappearing with a sharp pop. Hollie moved to join Severus; sitting in the armchair opposite him she tucked her long, shapely legs beneath her and leant back into the soft leather of the chair. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off when the fireplace exploded with green flames. The headmaster stepped out, a smile played on his lips and his eyes sparkled more than usual. Something was up.

"Ah, I'm glad you both are present. Lemon drop?" He offered the small silver bowl to Severus first who declined – as usual; making the other two smile. Chase took one happily.

"Oh, Chase, that reminds me, I saw your old mentor today; Kingsley Shacklebolt, he sends his regards and hopes you are well."

"Thank you, headmaster. I was meaning to owl him, actually. I will have to do that later."

"Can we skip the pleasantries and get onto more pressing matters such as Potter's welfare?" Snape growled from his seat. Albus smiled warmly.

"Of course, my dear boy. Of course. Now, I managed to obtain access to young Master Potter's records today when I popped down to the Administrative Registration Department. What I found was very _interesting…_" He paused dramatically.

"Well? Headmaster, what did you find? Who is the boy's maternal godfather?!" Snape questioned quickly, his patience was obviously running thin.

"You are, my boy." His face drained of all colour and his mouth hung open slightly. Hollie smirked at him and he quickly shut it, his jaw muscles tightening and his lips were pursed so tightly that they were almost the same shade of white as his pale face.

"W… What? That can't be right… It can't be! Potter would never let… let Lilly pick _me_ of all people. After what… what happened why would she pick me?"

"Maybe she forgave you, Severus…. Besides, James probably respected Lilly's decision because he loved her; he realized he didn't have to agree with it." Chase spoke softly.

"I… I can't look after the boy!" Chase took his potion-stained hands within her own smaller ones.

"Of course you can, lo… Severus. I have faith in you, you'll be an amazing guardian and I know you'll never hurt him…"

"Miss Chase is correct, Severus. You would do wonders for the boy but we must see what the boy has to say about all of this first, hmm?"

"Fiyero." Hollie called out and the house elf popped into the room immediately, the young raven-haired boy gripped the creature's bony hand and looked very surprised when he saw all the adults in the room staring at him. The elf bowed at Hollie and cast a glare at Snape before disappearing again.

"Harry, darling, have a seat." Chase smiled warmly at him and he sat his tiny body on the plush sofa. His brow furrowed and he tilted his head when he looked at the woman but he didn't say anything.

"Harry, lad," Dumbledore began. "New information has come to light that we all believe you would be interested to hear; it seems that, if you wish, you do not have to live with the Dursleys any longer." The child's eyes lit up.

"Really, sir? But… but who would I live with?" He asked, his voice held a hidden edge of disappointment.

"Me." Harry looked at Snape, his green eyes almost feral with surprise.

"Harry, darling, don't worry. Professor Snape would _never _harm you in any way." She uncurled her legs and moved over to the sofa with the boy, placing her hand slowly, gently on his shoulder.

"No… No, he'll only treat me like the Dursleys… Like he does in potions." The boy said frantically before running out of the room. Hollie stood, stunned.

"I'll go talk to him…" She said before walking out of the room, flicking her wand at the door, causing it to close shut and – most likely – have a silencing spell on it.

* * *

The child had perched himself on an old bench outside the headmaster's office, staring thoughtfully at the flagstone beneath him.

"Harry," Her voice was soft and caring as she approached.

"Harry, love, you should give Snape a chance… trust me, I know he can be a vindictive, greasy git at times" Harry smiled lightly. "But he could really help you and, I'll let you in on a secret."

She sat next to the boy and pulled a small locket from her pocket, wrapping the silver chain around her fingers as she spoke.

"He may have this… this strict, hating sort of façade about him but he's secretly a very caring person… Over the years he's been forced to hide it, however. He will do anything in his power to protect you from harm." Potter gave her a disbelieving look.

"Would you like proof, Mr Potter?" He nodded and she took a deep breath. "Okay…" The auror stood and walked gracefully towards the headmaster's door and for a moment Harry thought she was going to bring the potions master out here, he got ready to bolt if that happened. Chase came back with a floating sliver dish. When Harry peered into it, it looked like it contained silver clouds.

"This is a pensieve, dear. It will allow you to see my memory." She put the tip of her wand against her temple and focussed on the memory, the teen watched in awe as a long, silver thread was pulled out of Chase's forehead, and it dangled off the tip of her wand before she flicked it into the bowl. She motioned for Harry to place his head into the bowl. He did so.

* * *

_The café was overcrowded, every witch and wizard too immersed in their own conversations to notice the lone woman in the corner, tears streaking her face along with a mixture of cuts and curse burns. Potter realized it was Chase. He watched as a dark shadow blocked his view of her._

"_Hollie," The smooth, silky voice of the Potions master met the boy's ears. Chase looked up from her cold coffee as Snape sat down and gently took her hand. _

"_What's wrong?" Snape never did dart around a subject. The blonde sniffled and thanked the man when he gave her a handkerchief. _

"_He… He hit me, Sev'…. The bastard hit me and then tried to hex me. He called me a… a…" She couldn't say it. Harry saw the anger rise in Snape's eyes but when he looked back down at Hollie it was gone; the potion's master's thumb gently stroked the back of the young Auror's hand. _

"_Don't listen to him. He should never have hit you, do you understand? You don't deserve that, no one does." His voice was grave. "You need to leave him." _

"_But… Severus… It was just… just a…." _

"_Bad day? I've heard that so many times, Hollie, don't believe it." She thought for a long moment, watching Snape stroke the back of her hand before nodding. _

"_Alright… I'll do it but… erm…" _

"_Of course I'll accompany you." She was thankful that he knew what she needed and did not force her to verbally ask him as he had done so many times before with various things. She stood and joined arms with the wizard, keeping her body close to his own. Harry followed them as the pair exited the coffee bar, he was surprised by the entire exchange but when Snape wrapped his cloak tightly around Chase's body and she buried her head against his shoulder he had to do a double take. The two apparated and Harry found himself transported to a modern looking flat. Looking around he saw several large white bookshelves that were piled high with various colourful leather-bound books. There were two black leather sofas and a glass coffee table, a white shag rug and, sprawled out on the sofa, was a bulky, muscled man. He reminded Potter of a fitter version of Dudley. _

"_Finally decided to return, bitch." The man drawled out without opening an eye. "Good! I was getting hungry; go make dinner." He ordered and Harry saw Snape's face boil with anger. _

"_I would ask you to treat a lady with more respect." He sneered. _

"_Wha'?" He opened an eye. "She ain't no lady! An' who da fuck are you? Get outta my house!" The man bellowed. Harry saw Snape's wand magically slip into his palm in a matter of milliseconds. The bulky man walked up to Hollie, who was curled up very close to Snape, and grabbed her shoulder, throwing her against the wall. _

"_Fuckin' bitch! You bring your fuck buddy into my house an' then let 'im give me this shit! I should hex you into the next fuckin' century." Harry saw something in Snape break when the bulky gentleman extracted his wand from the back of his trousers and pressed it roughly against Chase's chest._

"_I'm… I'm sorry, Brandon… please… don't…." _

_Snape grabbed the bulky man by the shoulder, his strong fingers dug into various pressure points and he threw him to the floor before training his wand on the man. He got down on his knees and pulled the man's head up by his fluffy brown hair, pressing his wand sharply into the other wizard's jugular. _

"_Apologize." Snape growled and the man laughed. A few heated sparks were emitted from the black wand causing Brandon to flinch. _

"_I… I'm sorry." He said through gritted teeth. _

"_Miss Gladwin will be leaving with me right now. If you even attempt to stop her I will cause you so much pain that you'll wish you were dead, understand?" He turned his head slowly to look at Hollie. _

"_Grab you things, Hollie, you can stay at mine until we can find you somewhere more permanent. As for you…" He turned his attention back to the man. "You are a worthless excuse for a wizard! If you attempt to even look at Hollie again…." His lips curled sadistically. "Let's just say you won't like the consequences." Chase had returned with her things and took Snape's arm. The two apparated out of the apartment. _

* * *

Harry was flung from the memory to look back at the Auror, bewildered.

"Snape…. _Saved _you?" he said, almost unbelievingly.

"Yes," She did not meet Harry's eyes. He took her hand.

"I'll go with him." He said softly and she looked up at him. "Will you be there?"

"I don't know, Harry…. Maybe, I hope so." She looked back at the floor and Harry saw the light scars on her cheek, his tiny hand traced over them.

"It's okay," He said reassuringly when he saw the tears pricking at the woman's eyes. "The scars remind you that what happened was real and… and that you were strong enough to survive. They keep you going." The boy's words held so much wisdom that Hollie really did want to cry, he was such a lovely, understanding boy.

"Thank you, Harry." She said as she hugged him and wiped away the oncoming tears with her free hand. The two stood up and he took Hollie's hand as they walked back through the great oak door, the pensieve floating behind them.

Harry sat down and an awkward silence lingered.

"I want to stay with Professor Snape." He suddenly said, causing Dumbledore to almost choke on his tea.

"Really, my boy?" Harry nodded. "Well, I will get the paperwork drawn up and send it to you as soon as possible." He smiled and Snape looked curiously at Hollie, wondering what exactly she had shown the boy. He stood though and motioned for the boy to follow him from the room.

"Headmaster, Hollie." He bowed his head as he left the room. Harry gave a small wave goodbye to both adults and caught the sherbet lemon Chase threw him, giving him a small smile as he left. Harry found it hard to keep up with his professor's quick walking speed, he really would not be surprised if the man was a vampire – or at least half – with that inhuman speed of his.

_He was worried about how I would treat him… that I wouldn't care for his safety…. Oh… not that memory. Yes, that memory, Severus. _Inwardly he jumped; he had forgotten long ago that he and Hollie had made a link between their minds before they drifted apart. _I'm sorry; it was the only way… You couldn't have found something else? Something a little less…. No! Please, Severus, do you think it was easy for me to show him the memory?!... No, I suspect not. We will have to talk soon, though. I think the child wishes for me to…. _

"Professor?" Snape quickly snapped from the link and looked down at the boy. "Could…." He wrung his hands together nervously; he reminded Snape of that blasted house-elf Fiyero.

"C…Could Professor Chase… erm… could she visit me or… or…" Snape stopped walking and crouched on his haunches and looked into the boy's eyes.

"You would like Professor Chase to stay with us?" Harry nodded.

"It is possible, Mister Potter, that you will be seeing the professor frequently but it is up to her. I have no qualms with her staying at my abode at all, as you must now know."

Harry blushed. Severus quickly erected a barrier in his mind as he began to hope that Hollie would visit, that she would stay at the manor. The last time she had did not end well but hopefully – not just for the boy's sake – she would visit socially. Snape led Harry into his quarters and picked up his old great-coat.

"Where are we going, sir?" The raven haired teen questioned innocently.

"To collect the rest of your belongings, Mr… Harry." He held out his arm. "Shall we?"

Harry took it with only a moment's hesitation. Suddenly the pair were twisted away from each other and Harry clung onto Snape for dear life, the next thing he knew everything went black; he was pressed very hard from all directions; he could not breathe, there were iron bands tightening around his chest; his eyeballs were being forced back into his head; his ear-drums were being pushed deeper into his skull. He suddenly felt ground again and bent with his head between his legs, trying desperately not to be sick. Harry flinched when he felt Severus' hand on his back.

"Are you okay, Potter?" He nodded stiffly and he realized they had apparated into the Dursleys' garden. Looking at the kitchen window Snape smirked when he saw Petunia staring at them, mouth agape like a cod fish. He walked briskly towards the patio doors and unlocked them before entering.

"Petunia, close your mouth, please; before a fly takes up permanent residence.

"_You!" _She sneered viciously. "What are you doing here again?!" She demanded.

"Harry, go collect your things. I'll wait here for you."

"Snape! You didn't answer my question!" Petunia said venomously, keeping her voice low so that her neighbours continued to believe she was _normal. _

"I will be taking care of Mister Potter from now on."

"_What! _What after all these years about blood wards and how we needed to protect the little urchin and now you're telling me that _you're _going to look after him!?"

"Yes. Does your obnoxious, high-pitched voice affect your hearing Petunia? We have deemed fit to see that Harry is placed into a _safer _home and – as Lilly named me the boy's godfather – the responsibility is mine to look after him."

"You're… You're my godfather!?" A voice sounded from the hallway. Snape never realized Harry standing at the door and he looked at the raggedy lad.

"Yes, I only found out this morning. It is as much a surprise to you as it is to me, Mister Potter." Harry nodded at him, keeping his eyes to the floor as he passed Petunia. Snape took the free moment to peer into the living room. He saw a great slug perched on the couch. It was the chubby boy from last night. His eyes narrowed.

"Do you have everything, Harry?" He nodded. "Your wand?"

"Oh… erm… I don't know where it is, sir." His brow furrowed in confusion.

"Why not?"

"We took the blasted thing away from him, Snape! We weren't going to have the freak doing anything while he was here."

"Well, he won't be here anymore. Give the boy back his wand." Snape growled. _Blasted muggles! He should never have been left with them! Even McGonagall said so… The Worst Sort of Muggles! She was bloody right! _

The woman threw the Holly wood wand at the boy and Snape glared at her before taking Harry's hand and disparated again. This time Harry did not feel as sick but when he looked up, his breath stopped in his throat.

They had disparated into a courtyard outside of a beautiful white-stone mansion. In the centre of the courtyard was a beautiful fountain that spurted out water of various colours, it had vines trailing around it but it was still amazing. The potion's master led him into the house.

"Glinda!" He shouted as they stood in the foyer and suddenly a small house-elf appeared, this one dressed in an old pillowcase and apron.

"Master Snape! You's come home!" She shouted delightedly.

"Yes… Now, Glinda I want you to take Mister Potter up to his room. The third door on the east wing should do nicely for now. Also, tell Lenir to bring up Harry's trunk and owl." She nodded before grasping Harry's hand and pulling him up the stairs.

Snape called after him, "I will be with you shortly, Potter."

Harry was led up a grand staircase made of mahogany that had a beautiful maroon carpet covering it. The house-elf, Glinda, dragged him into a large bedroom and he was taken aback by its size.

In the centre of the room stood a large double bed, to the side were a wardrobe and some dressers. There was even, Harry discovered as he searched eagerly through the room, an en-suit bathroom. Harry Potter couldn't believe it. _He must be testing me…. Giving me all this only to take it away suddenly and lock me back in my cupboard. He doesn't really want me to…. _

"Harry?" He looked up into Snape's dark eyes. "Is the room to your liking?" Harry nodded.

"What colours would you like it?" Up until that moment Harry hadn't realized that the only colours in the room were the wood of the bed, wardrobe and drawers.

"Erm…" Harry thought long and hard, he really did like red and gold but thought that Snape might be offended by that and might give him back to the Dursleys.

"Blue and grey?"

"Is that a question or a statement, Potter?"

"A statement, sir." He said with a little more conviction and Severus smiled lightly at him before flicking his wand. Suddenly the room was decorated in royal blues and light, sophisticated greys. Walking tentatively over to the bed he ran his hand over the covers and a small, joyful smile came over his features when he felt their soft, warm touch. He ran over to Snape and hugged him.

"Thank you, sir! It's amazing." He felt the older man stiffen at his touch. "Erm… I… I'm sorry, professor."

"Think nothing of it, Potter. You deserve better than that blasted cupboard they kept you in. Now, dinner will be held in an hour, feel free to have a bath and change out of those disastrous clothes Potter."

"B… But…"

"Can you not follow simple instructions, child?" He snapped.

"No, sir. But, sir…."

"Spit it out then, Potter."

"I… I don't have any other clothes, sir." Snape's eyes softened and the realization that the clothes the lad was wearing must have been the hand-me-downs of his family slug…. _Cousin, Severus! _

"Glinda." He called out and the house elf popped into the room, looking very frustrated.

"If Master Snape wishes to have dinner, Master Snape needs to stop calling on me and ask Lenir to do things." Snape rolled his eyes at the elf, ignoring its sassy comments.

"Mr Potter needs new clothes, until we can visit Diagon Alley I believe my old clothes will have to suffice…." He quickly eyed the boy. "They should fit him, if have time to grab some before the world ends because you left the soup for five minutes, I think he would be very grateful."

Glinda huffed and nodded, she was gone and back with some folded clothes in a matter of minutes. Snape took them and allowed her to go back to the kitchen. He placed them on the bed.

"There will be towels in the cupboard in the bathroom, along with some soap, bubble bath and other toiletries. Be punctual for dinner, Potter." He left the room in a whisper of black.

Harry sighed and moved into the bathroom to relax and have a bath, something he hadn't had in such a long time. He pushed thoughts of _them _away and tried to concentrate on relaxing and cleaning himself. As he entered the bathroom he looked at the white porcelain bathtub with its golden claws. It had already begun to fill with water and Harry had to quickly duck out of the way when a glass jar of blue liquid flew past his head and poured itself into the water, causing it to foam and bubble.

"I love magic!" He sighed as he got ready to bathe.

* * *

Snape's clothes had fit Potter almost perfectly, he noted as he buttoned up the white shirt and slipped on some shoes that a quiet house-elf had brought him – Harry thinks his name was Lenir. The teen looked at the clock on the mantelpiece above the miniature fireplace in his room and decided to go down for dinner. He exited his room and began to slowly descend the regal staircase. _Who knew Snape lived in a place like this! It's amazing…. I wonder why Glinda seemed so surprised to see him._

When he reached the foot of the stairs he jumped when he heard someone call out his name.

"Harry! Darling, don't you look handsome." He looked up from his musing to see Hollie in front of him smiling, she seemed happier than earlier. He hugged her gingerly. She wore a beautiful champagne coloured dress that ended mid-thigh and hugged her perfect figure wonderfully.

"Professor Chase!" He smiled and she laughed lightly while running a hand through his hair.

"Harry, call me Hollie. There's no need for formalities."

"Okay… What are you doing here?"

"Severus… Professor Snape," She corrected quickly. "Invited me to dinner. I know from past experience that he believes dinner should be a very formal affair…" She shook her head, laughing lightly. "He's worse than my father. Tuck in that shirt, love, or he'll complain."

Harry obediently done as he was told.

"Come on, we don't want to be late." She smiled genuinely at him before leading him into the dining room. Snape stood as the two entered the room. Hollie nudged Harry to the left while she went to the right of the long dining table. Snape took Hollie's hand gently within his own and bowed his head slightly.

"Hollie, thank you for coming on such short notice." She smiled at Snape's old world traditions; Harry thought he even saw her blush a little.

"Harry, I'm glad to see my clothes fit you." He motioned for them to sit, Hollie to his right and Harry to his left.

"But we will need to do something about your unruly hair, child." Suddenly the first course appeared in front of them and Hollie smiled at Harry who looked amazed.

"Shall we eat?" Severus nodded and Harry gingerly began to eat, nibbling at the bread in front of him but not until _after _both adults had begun eating. Severus regarded him with concern.

"Harry, there is no need to eat like a rabbit. Here you may eat as much as you like but you _must _eat. You are malnourished and I will not have that while you live under my roof."

Harry was surprised by this, especially after so many years of going unfed by his relatives. He began to eat normally, enjoying the potato and leek soup in front of him. After two more courses Harry decided he could eat no more, he hadn't eaten this much in a week while he lived in Privet Drive. He wondered if he'd ever get used to it.

"Harry," Hollie's soft voice broke him from his thoughts again. "Tomorrow, darling, Severus and I are going to take you shopping, would you like that?"

The raven haired teen stared at the Auror like he had been slapped in the face with a flobberworm. No one ever asked his opinion. No one ever asked to take him shopping. This was getting more and more surreal for the lad.

"Erm… Yeah, I… I think that would be great, Hollie." Snape gave him a sharp look. "Sorry, ma'am." Snape's gaze softened.

"Good, now you better get to bed, darling. You'll need to be full of energy tomorrow; we've got a lot to do." She smiled warmly at him and he looked at Snape, silently asking to be excused; he nodded his approval and the child shot up the staircase and into his room, he found his truck had been placed at the end of the bed, his school clothes hung up in the wardrobe and his wand was laid down on the bedside table next to a small lamp. A small hoot alerted the child to Hedwig's presence. She was on the windowsill and he moved over to her, gently stroking her soft feathers. Turning to look at the bed he saw some green silk pyjama bottoms and a silver tee-shirt had been laid on the pillow for him. He smiled; things really _were _looking up, before changing and slipping into the bed and drifting off into a blissful slumber.

* * *

Snape watched as Hollie wiped her mouth with the napkin and gently placed it beside her plate. His head was slightly titled and she smiled at him.

"Thank you for inviting me, Severus. It was, as usual, a lovely dinner." He waved a hand nonchalantly in the air.

"Think nothing of it, Hollie… Would… Would you like some coffee?"

"I should really be getting back, Severus… If I am to get up in the morning I'll need some rest."

"You could always… Always stay here. It will inevitably save you a trip home only to come back tomorrow morning." She looked at him sceptically. "Also, I believe Harry is very keen on you visiting often."

"Oh, only Harry then? Well, how could I say no to a cute little thing like him?" She smiled before adding, "Tea, I think; coffee will keep me up all night."

She smiled mischievously at him before following him into the drawing room. She sat on the chesterfield sofa, leaning back into the soft brown leather. Glinda suddenly appeared in front of her with a full tea-service.

"Glinda, you outdid yourself again with dinner tonight, thank you." The sassy house-elf smiled kindly at the Auror's compliment.

"Thank yous, Ma'am… Glinda likes it when you are round… You presence always calms the master down." Hollie smiled softly at the house-elf before it disappeared with a pop. Severus took the chair to the immediate right of Hollie. He sighed deeply.

"Hollie, I _am _sorry for what happened last night. I didn't mean to hit you; you of all people know how much I cannot stand any form of abuse towards any person, especially women or children." The woman sighed despairingly.

"I know, Sev'… I know." She turned to face him and took his larger, soft hand into her small, slightly scarred one.

"I just… I need a little time. I forgive you." She kissed his palm. "But… I need time to get to know you again… So much has changed and… I don't want to rush into this relationship like a Gryffindor… we need to think it through and take our time." She didn't let go of his hand as she moved to his armchair and sat on his lap. She kissed him softly on the lips, tasting him. Chase smiled softly and entwined their fingers as she placed her head in the crook of his neck, his black hair mixed with her blonde, the perfect contrast. She yawned deeply and snuggled further into her body, she was obviously more tired than she thought.

"I shall wait as long as you need me to, love." He whispered as she fell asleep in his arms, which he gingerly wrapped around her – holding her warm body close to his own. Tomorrow would be interesting to say the least and Snape looked forward to spending time with Hollie and – although he hated to admit it – the brat, who continued to surprise him with his good manners and general niceness despite what he, had obviously been through. Severus sighed and carried Hollie up to what had been her room when she first stayed with him, laying her in the bed and tucking the covers protectively over her body before moving to his own chambers to catch up on much needed sleep. Yes, he looked forward to tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, sorry this took so long... I've just started my A-levels and that's been taking up a hell of a lot of time... Also, my boss passed away and I had to go to his funeral :( But, on the bright side, it's my birthday tomorrow ^_^ So, enjoy this... I'm sorry it's short but I wanted the next scene to be in a new chapter :) ~ Hollie x.**

Small cracks of light dared to break through the covered windows into the dark room. Severus Snape groaned as he rolled over onto the empty side of his large double bed, frowning slightly before sitting up and swinging his long legs from beneath the covers. He didn't shiver as his feet hit the cold wooden flooring having gotten used to the cold of the Hogwarts dungeons. Snape stood and walked into the bathroom, splashing cold water on his face and quickly washing and brushing his teeth before he decided to tie his long black hair in a ponytail. Walking back into his bedroom he flicked a hand nonchalantly towards the dresser and a crisp white shirt, black trousers and matching suit jacket floated out of it along with a pair of black wingtip shoes. Snape proceeded to swiftly dress before exiting the room.

The dark haired wizard walked in utter silence towards the room opposite his own, making sure to miss any creaky floorboards as he did so. His long fingered hand reached out and turned the brass doorknob, pushing open the oak door. Severus looked into the dark room, his black eyes needing no time to adjust to the lack of light. They shot over to the bed and - beneath the purple and black covers - he saw her, wrapped up in a tight cocoon of duvet. Chase's blonde hair fanned out over the pillows and her forehead, he could see the faint scars along her collarbone and arm and the new scars that covered her cheek. He closed his eyes for a moment as regret hit him before turning on his heel and exiting the bedchamber, walking silently with the skill of a trained ninja. He decided to make sure all preparations were in order for the day ahead.

**HPHPHPHP**

The raven-haired child awoke languidly; the light of day was filtering through the curtains and spattered across her silk bed sheets, warming his body slightly. Harry rolled over and looked around the room. Suddenly he threw the bed sheets off and sat up, wide eyed as he tried to remember where he was. _Blue and grey room…. Massive bed… Hedwig…. Wand…. House-elf…. Wait! HOUSE ELF!_

Harry let out a small scream when he met the large brown eyes of Lenir, Snape's house-elf.

"No… No master Potter, Lenir didn't means to scare you. I'sa sorry, sir.

"erm… It's okay Lenir… W… what did you need?"

"Master Snape asks that young master Harry washes and gets ready for today, sir. He'sa waiting in the dining room with breakfast and he… er… Says that if Mister Harry Potter does not show his presence that he'sa will, godfather or not, use yous for potions ingredients."

"Oh… okay. Erm, thanks."

"Lenir has given master Potter clean clothes, they's on the dresser, sir."

Harry smiled at the little elf and thanked him before going into the bathroom, it was gleaming white and the boy squinted as her entered, shuffling over to the basin he quickly washed, brushed his teeth and attempted to tame his hair but eventually gave up. Then he quickly exited and changed into the beige shirt, silver trousers, green socks and a pair of small brown, wing tipped shoes. As he began to walk from the bedroom he glanced in the mirror, tucking in his shirt. He had to admit, he felt good, even if these were apparently Snape's old clothes, briefly he wondered why the man didn't wear clothes like this anymore.

On the landing he jumped when he heard a door close behind him, he spun around on his heels and looked towards the noise, eyes wide. He looked like a baby deer.

"Hollie?" He exclaimed, surprised. She smiled weakly and pulled some sunglasses from her pocket, placing them over her eyes before walking over to the boy and placing an arm around his shoulders.

"Harry, did you sleep well, love?"

"Yeah, I did… thank you. What are you…"

"Severus invited me to stay for the evening." She rubbed the back of her neck.

"What's wrong, pro… Hollie?" The two made their way down the grand staircase and veered to the left to enter the dining room.

"Extremely sensitive eyes, Harry, because this house faces east we get the full burn of the sunlight in the morning and it affects my eyesight terribly, especially coming down those stairs." The pair walked into the dining room and both were surprised when they didn't see Snape sitting at the head of the table. However, Hollie sat down in her seat, a small house elf popped up next to her.

"Mistress Chase, Glinda has made your coffee as you like it."

"Thank you, Glinda. Where has Severus gone?" Hollie enquired to the small house elf.

"Master Snape has a guest, mistress. He says to begin breakfast without him and he will be back shortly."

"Who is the guest?"

"Lucius Malfoy, mistress." The house-elf wrung her hands nervously, trying to see the emotions locked behind the auror's mask.

"Thank you, Glinda. You may go." She nodded and left with a sharp pop. The blonde haired woman turned her attention to Harry.

"Darling, why don't you start…. Harry?!" She saw the boy physically jump when she said his name with such surprise.

"Harry, love, why are you in that corner?"

"Ishouldn'teatyet…" the boy mumbled out quickly causing Hollie to frown.

"Harry, why should you _not _eat? There's no reason for you not to."

"No… no, Uncle Vernon says freaks are not allowed to eat _until _everyone else has! And until they complete their chores."

"That's absurd, child. You are no freak!" She almost spat the word. "Come and sit down, have something to eat."

"No! No, I have taken too much already…. Uncle Vernon won't be happy… no… no…."

Chase watched as the boy shut down on her. What could have happened in those few minutes she turned her back that made the boy recess into this. He slid down the wall and hugged his knees, almost becoming one with the wall as he slid back into the darkened corner.

"Ficken Muggeln!" She swore in her native tongue before storming out of the room.

"Severus!" She all but ran into the living room. "Severus…."

The dark haired man looked up at her, annoyance flickered in his eyes. She looked to the chair opposite him to see Lucius Malfoy, in all his ostentatious wealth, sitting with a small cup of tea in his hand, staring at her. He stood suddenly and walked towards the woman.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, _Gräfin _Chase. It has been too long." He gently took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Mister Malfoy," She drawled his name, forcing her distaste from her tone. "Wonderful to see you as well and under better circumstances - I might add. Although may I note that I no longer go by my title of Gräfin."

"You may refuse to acknowledge it; however it still remains, as it should for a woman of such beauty and reverence." She looked up into the man's grey eyes, getting lost in a snowstorm as she searched for his innermost thoughts. She saw through his compliments though, knowing all too well how the Malfoys lusted for power.

"What did you require, Hollie?" Snape sneered from his chair.

"Your _Nephew _needs your help, Severus. I'm afraid it's something I cannot deal with alone." Snape frowned deeply before standing suddenly.

"I will attend to him. Hollie, would you keep Lucius company while I…"

"There will be no need, Severus. I must take my leave now, nevertheless." He took Chase's hand once more, kissing it gently. "Although, I do expect the both of you to come to my ball next week, if you wish, Severus, you may bring your nephew, he may keep Draco out of the way. Good day to you both."

The blonde haired wizard quickly disappeared in a flash of green fire and as soon as the pair had seen him leave they rushed back into the dining room, Hollie almost ran into Snape when he stopped suddenly in the doorway.

"Potter?"

Snape watched as the boy flinched aggressively away from the table that he had been cleaning vigorously. He began to slowly back into the corner, he looked like a tiny deer; eyes wide, never leaving those of its predator. _Maybe it's the muggles? They did keep him in a cupboard after all Severus… who knows what they made him do over the summer holidays. I see your point, Hollie, but shall we see what the boy does before drawing our conclusions? Grrr, damn your logic, Severus! Chase! Calm yourself… you can have the muggles after we deal with the boy… _

"Harry," Snape said softly, trying desperately to calm his expression. "Harry, come here, I promise neither of us will hurt you."

Harry looked at him sceptically. "I… I'm sorry, sir… I never finished my chores, sir…"

"You don't have chores here, Pott… Harry. Now, please…"

Snape held out his hand for the young lad who took it apprehensively. Snape stood up, never once letting go of the child's hand, and led him into the sitting room. Harry cautiously sat down on the leather sofa, Snape accio-ed the armchair over, sitting opposite the boy while Hollie sat next to the raven-haired teen. Severus put his elbows on his knees and lent forwards, resting his head on his long, entwined fingers.

"Harry, I know this is going to be hard for you but you must understand you will not be harmed here; here, Mr Potter, you are safe. I understand what you are going through but…"

"How!? You do not understand what I'm going through! You've never been through it!"

Harry jumped off the sofa, his anger building up. Chase could feel the magical energy surging from the teen and both professors sat in awe as they felt the ground shake violently, a photo frame fell off the grand piano and books flew from the shelves, bright white lights erupted from the young child and almost blinded them. She stood, placing her hands on his shoulders gently, Snape watched as her eyes closed and she concentrated her breathing, the bright white rings that had looped around Harry began to dissipate, as Chase's breathing slowed even more, as did Harry's anger. When they had completely disappeared Hollie let go of the boy, collapsing to the floor.

"I know more than you think, Potter." Snape growled softly, moving to Chase's side. "As does she…"

Potter kneeled down next to both adults and looked at the woman's face, it was beautiful, like a film-star, but had become war weathered. He frowned slightly when he couldn't see her breathing.

"Go eat something, Potter. Professor Chase will join us shortly and then we will leave as planned."

"We're still going out? After what I just did…"

"Of course we are, boy… Don't be stupid. That was just… just accidental magic. Go on, I'll meet you in there." He said shortly as he lifted Chase's slim body onto the sofa.

**HPHPHPHP**

**So... please review guys... I'd like to know what you think and what you'd like to happen either next or later on... and I won't take as long updating next time... hopefully... **


End file.
